Janto
by Immortal Magic Freak
Summary: The Doctor lends a helping hand and stops Miracle Day and Children of Earth ever happening. Meaning Ianto, Owen and Tosh never died, though they remember and know what happened and know they may have died if not for The Doctor. Jack and Ianto are still continuing to dance around their feelings, but not as much as they used to. But, will they finally come together on their own?
1. Mess With The Archives, I Mess With You

**Authors Note: Hey, first Janto fic...ever, but second Torchwood fic XD So please be nice XD I like hearing from people and reading reviews, so please tell me what you think :) I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 1**

**Ianto**

It was just another day at Torchwood. Well, I'm not sure if 'normal' was the right word to use, but it's the only one I could think of. Owen was being his usual arrogant self, which Tosh adored, while Gwen battled him soon causing an argument. Jack stayed up in his office the whole time, glancing out of his office every so often, coffee in hand. And me? Well, I was down in the Archives, of course. Making sure everything was in place and catalogued made me relax a little. Unless Owen, Jack or Gwen came down here unsupervised and messed it all up – though it was rare Gwen did that. Tosh was the only one I trusted, since she seemed to accept the fact that I liked everything kept a certain way.

So, yes, I was in the Archives, straightening things out. It seemed that someone – either Owen or Jack...possibly both – had slipped in and moved e_verything _about. I was far from relaxing a little. If anything, I was even tenser than before. Shrugging off my jacket, and placing it carefully over a chair, I sighed and went about putting things back where they belonged.

"I need to get a security system for this place." I muttered to myself, as I moved things around. "And only I will know the damn code."

That sounded like a good plan really. At least it meant no one would actually be able to interrupt me. I would just have to find a way to install it without anyone noticing. And that would be rather difficult to do with Jack _living _in the base.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Ianto." a voice said from behind me.

"Ffyc! Jack! A ydych yn ceisio dychryn fi i farwolaeth?!" I yelled, jumping into the air, slipping into Welsh.

I dropped the papers that I had collected, as I spun round. I shut my eyes and groaned as the papers floated down to the ground around me. I leant back against the wall behind me. It would take so much more time to put all the papers back into the correct orders and piles.

"Ok, I recognise the first two words as 'fuck' and 'Jack'," Jack chuckled, trying not to burst into hysterics. "But what the hell did that last part mean?"

I sighed, folding my arms across my chest, and opening my eyes. Jack just stood there, leaning against one of the cabinets, in his usual attire. White undershirt, light blue button down shirt tucked into black trousers, held up by deep red braces. Though his grey World War Two coat was nowhere to be seen. He was smirking, as always.

"I said, 'Are you trying to scare me to death?'" I muttered, letting my head hit the back of the wall.

"Now, why would I want to do that?" Jack asked rhetorically, smirk still in place.

I sighed, slumping against the wall even further, slightly exasperated. I couldn't help but smile a little though when I did finally look at Jack properly though. He was just a big kid really, and the thought of that just made me chuckle.

"Thought I'd let you know that you having some shooting practice. Tonight." Jack told me, smirk growing. "With me."

My eyes widened slightly. Surely, I didn't have to go through this _again_. With everything the team had had been through, surely I didn't need any practice shooting.

"Sir?" I asked, confused.

"You need a bit of work on your aim, Ianto." Jack replied, chuckling. "Tonight. Weapons locker. After everyone's left."

Jack's expression never faltered, as if permanently carved into just that one. He pushed himself off of the cabinet, standing to his full height and, slowly, started walking out of the Archives. This was going to be a very long day.

* * *

The Archives took two and a half hours to sort out, half of that time consisted on sorting out the papers that had scattered all over the floor. I glanced at my watch, when I had finally but the last artefact away in the correct place, seeing that it was three in the afternoon. I sighed to myself, figuring that the rest of the team would probably be waiting for coffee. So, plastering on a neutral expression, I walked out of the Archives and into the main part of the hub. I collected mugs as I made my way around, guessing Jack's was in the kitchen – it was more of a kitchenette, but it was easier just to say kitchen.

I was right. Jack's mug was already waiting in the kitchen, right beside the coffee machine. But he and Owen weren't getting off lightly. Just because I didn't know which one mucked up everything in the Archives, didn't mean either of them would go without knowing I wouldn't fight back. And instant decaf coffee really was the best punishment against an arrogant medic and a horny captain. Especially when they were already hooked on my coffee. A small, sly smile worked its way onto my face as I started preparing the two lots of coffee. It was a good thing I knew which mug belonged to whom, otherwise I'd be screwed.

* * *

As I walked out of the small-ish kitchen, with the mugs on a tray, I placed a neutral expression back on my face, trying hard not to let anything slip. I went to Tosh and Gwen first, making sure that I would mix up any mugs if I went to Owen first. As always I went to Jack last, but before he could say anything to me after I placed his mug on his desk I walked out of his office. I made my way down the stairs and back into the main hub as quickly as I could, not able to maintain a neutral expression any longer.

"You ok there, Ianto?" Gwen asked, as she saw me walk past.

"Oh, I'm more than ok, thank you, Gwen." I grinned.

I placed the tray back in the kitchen, before slipping back out.

"Ianto, what have you done?" Tosh asked, curiously.

"You'll see." I chuckled.

I held up a hand, slowly bending in my thumb and fingers, counting down the seconds. As soon as my last finger fell, my hand closing into a fist and dropping it to my side, Owen ran up the steps from the autopsy bay at the same time that Jack came flying out of his office, both with identical looks of disgust on their faces. I just laughed, Tosh and Gwen following close behind me. Owen and Jack both glared at me, Jack's lighter than Owen's.

"Ianto!" Owen yelled. "What the hell?!"

"You mess with the Archives, I mess with you." I shrugged, continuing to laugh. "And since I didn't know which one of you did, I decided to go for the both of you."

This was turning out to be a good day. So far.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	2. Shooting Practice

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 2 XD So please be nice XD ****Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 2**

**Jack**

Everyone left at around ten that evening. Everyone, _but_ Ianto. I waited in my office, looking out over the hub as I watched Owen, Tosh and Gwen leave. I expected one – maybe both – of the girls may have asked Ianto if he was coming. I grinned, thinking of how he explained that he was staying on. He most likely said he still had work left to complete, it was normally what he said, even if I never told him to stay for whatever reason I came up with. I saw Ianto take off his black jacket, hanging it up carefully, before making his way to the Weapons Locker after the three of them had disappeared. I smirked, knowing full well that Ianto was most likely pissed at what I was making him do. I saw the exasperation in his grey-blue eyes, though he wouldn't let it show on his face. It just made it a hell of a lot more fun. Laughing to myself, I rubbed my hands together before slowly walking towards the door to my office. I was going to take my sweet time and make him wait. Yes, yes I'm cruel, but it makes everything so much more fun. It made my Welshman tenser, so it gave me an excuse to touch him more, which was always a good thing. Well, definitely a good thing for me any way. Sure, Ianto enjoyed it too as long as no one else was around, but who knew how he was going to react this time, after waiting this long.

* * *

It took me five minutes to get down the stairs and onto the ground floor of the hub. As soon as I had jumped off of the last step, I glanced around, pacing through the hub as slow as I could. I stopped at Tosh's desk, bringing up the CCTV cameras that were in the basic and dully coloured Weapons Locker/shooting range, leaning back in the chair. Ianto was standing there, tensely, leaning back against a panel of one of the cubicles, arms folded. He was anxiously eyeing the eye and ear protection as well as the guns that were set to one side. I smiled as he started to fidget on the spot. Just a few more minutes to really set him on edge and then I would finally go down there. It _could _be seen as fitting payback for the coffee earlier that day. Though it took all I had to not just go down there and get down to what I really wanted to do...even though he did need the shooting practice. So as I sat there, I tried to think of something other than shagging the youngest member of my team. Though it was proving to be a very difficult task as I continued to watch him on the screen, fidgeting around, running a hand through his hair and constantly fixing his waistcoat and tie.

* * *

Another five minutes later and I was making my way down to where Ianto was patiently waiting. He was still fidgeting in place when I walked in, not realising I was there. I just leant against the door frame, waiting for him to notice me. Ianto stood up straighter, yet still not noticing me, just eyeing the guns over in the corner. I bit back a laugh at the sight of the usually composed Welshman so fidgety. I smirked. As soon the smirk was in place, that was when Ianto turned towards the door, where I was. He froze when he saw me, blinking a few times. He shifted slightly as we just stood there in complete silence.

"Don't look so worried." I finally told him. "It's not so bad, being left here with me."

Ianto muttered something under his breath, but I didn't push to find out what he had said. I went about starting this little session. I said nothing more as I started to place on the goggles and ear protectors, handing another set of both over to Ianto. Silently, he slid them on. Once they we in place, Ianto righted his waistcoat and smoothed out his tie. They were both just such...Ianto-ish moves. I had to fight the fond smile that threatened to worm its way onto my face. I turned my back on him and picked up one of the guns. I handed it to him with a blank expression. Ianto sighed a little, before stepping towards the small counter-like surface and aimed the gun at one of the targets in front of him. With all the tension, I wasn't surprised that his arms were shaking slightly. Though, that could also have been pinned down to how close behind him I was standing. Ianto pulled the trigger on the gun three times, attempting to shoot the target in front of him, but missing all two times, just hitting the target on his last shot. Smirking to myself again, I stepped closer so there was no space between us, and lifted my arms up to steady his. I wrapped my hands around his. For a moment I felt Ianto go completely still, not even breathing, before relaxing slightly. I had no idea what was going through his head at that moment, but right now that was the least of my worries. Besides, he knew he could stop me at any point.

"This is why you need some practice." I whispered into his ear. "You need to keep your arms and hands still, to get your target."

With our close proximity, I felt the slight shiver that went through Ianto. That meant his ass rubbed against my crotch. I locked my jaw to keep from any noise escaping. I mean, while it would have been great to just shag the Welshman, he really _did need _a _little_ practice shooting.

"Try it again." I breathed.

"Yes, sir." Ianto replied, in a small voice.

Ianto took a small shaky breath, one I would have missed if I wasn't standing behind him like this. He pulled the trigger three times again, this time actually hitting the target all three times. Ianto blinked a few times, staring at the holes the bullets had made. The shots were fairly accurate, which was a start.

"Still needs a bit more work." I told him, letting go of him and stepping back.

"Thought you were going to say that." Ianto muttered, placing the gun on the surface in front of him.

"Oh, come on, I'm not that bad am I?"

"No, I didn't mean...um...what I meant was...uh..."

Since he still had his back to me, Ianto didn't realise I was grinning. Even though you could hear that I was offended or hurt by his comment, Ianto still felt the need to make it right. As if with his back turned he could only hear the words and not the tone I had said it in. He continued babbling, his thick Welsh accent making it more intriguing. Though it may not have just been the accent. As he continued to stutter through his explanation, both of us had ended up of taking the goggles and ear protectors off, placing them next to the gun. I laughed a little, placing my hands on his shoulders and turning him around by force. He continued to babble until I leant forward and pressed my lips to his, cutting him off mid ramble. It wasn't just a peck, oh no. Come on, this was me we were talking about. My hands wrapped around his waist, pulling him on closer as Ianto's arms wrapped around my neck. His lips were as soft as silk and, as always, were reacting shyly against mine. I broke the kiss after a few moments and leant backwards, so we were only a few inches apart. I just looked at him. His face was flushed a dark pink, not quite red. So I leant forward, pressing my lips back to his. My hands tightened around his waist and dragged him closer, as one of Ianto's hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer. My tongue brushed against his lower lip, and without thinking for a change, his mouth opened. I slipped his tongue into his mouth, brushing it against his gently. We pulled back slightly, breathing heavily. I rested my forehead against his. Looking at him this time, his face and part of his neck had turned red. I wondered how far past his collar the blush stretched, but I didn't get much time to think of that before Ianto had removed himself from me and backed up to – what people would call – an acceptable distance. He cleared his throat, sorting out his waistcoat and tie again, before putting on a black, completely professional expression.

"I should be going now, sir." Ianto told me, not really looking me in the eyes. "Can we carry on with this another time?"

"Of course." I replied, reluctantly. "Want a lift home?"

"No, that's fine, sir. Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Ianto."

He turned to leave, and that was that. I stood there thinking why he had reacted that way after everything that had happened...and when I had stopped being 'Jack' and had become 'sir' again.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	3. Tell Me?

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 3 XD So please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. Please review XD**

**Chapter 3**

**Ianto**

So last night's practice didn't go exactly to plan. However, this morning – Wednesday, June 18th 2008 – I just had to pretend like nothing happened. Nothing at all. That would be a little difficult. It would be even harder, since I was always the first one – bar Jack – in the Hub, meaning Jack and I would be alone for an hour or two. Fantastic. I tried to walk in with a blank expression like I normally did. It was made difficult by the fact jack was standing by the kitchen door. I had it built a few months back, finding to easier than just having that tiny coffee machine upstairs. At least it meant I had somewhere else I could hide out. But not this morning.

"Morning, sir." I nodded as I walked past him, through the kitchen door.

I walked straight to the coffee machine, turning it on so I could get a head start on making the coffee. I hoped that Jack would just leave it and go upstairs to his office; it would be easier if he did. But no. He walked into the kitchen and leant backwards with his back to the counter beside me. I forced myself to concentrate on what I was doing and not on the man beside me. Though I could practically feel him staring at me. I knew I could definitely feel my face heat up. I stood there, glaring at the coffee machine as it set about doing most of the work in making the coffee, not giving in to glance at Jack.

"Ianto, what's going on with you?" Jack asked.

"What do you mean, sir?" I asked, continuing to keep my gaze on the coffee machine.

"Well, for starters you keep calling me 'sir'. Whatever happened to you calling me 'Jack'?"

I kept quiet. I didn't want to tell him, or anyone, why I was acting differently. Yes, I knew why...but that didn't mean I wanted Jack to know. Though I didn't see a way out of it now, which I didn't like.

"Ianto, come on, tell me." Jack said, quietly.

I bit my lower lip. I really didn't know how to start this. God, I didn't know how to start this and I really didn't want to. Thankfully a muffled shout came from the main area of the Hub. I could tell it was Tosh, though she was very early. On top of that, the coffee machine beeped, signalling that the coffee was done. Jack sighed, noticing that I had gotten out of this without saying a word, but I could tell that he wasn't going to let it go that easily. But he didn't say anything. Instead, Jack pushed himself away from the counter and made his way out into the Hub. I stood there for a second, motionless, before taking a breath and taking down five mugs from the cupboards, setting two aside for when Owen and Gwen walked in later.

* * *

Owen and Gwen appeared in the Hub at half ten, as usual. Knowing this, their coffee was already sitting on their desks in the usual mugs. I had spent my time before they entered the hub down in the Archives and all my work down there was done, and I had nothing to do up in the Tourist office, since it was 'closed' for the day. So I had nothing to do. At all. I ended up going into the kitchen, and that was where I had been ever since. I was sat at the small table that had been placed in the kitchen, leaning back in the chair, contemplating on whether to tell Jack what actually _was _going on...or whether I should just lie through my teeth. Of course he would know if I was lying. I don't know how, but he just always seemed to know. I sighed, running my hands over my face and through my hair.

"You alright, Ianto?" Tosh asked.

I looked towards the door to find my friend standing by it. I smiled slightly.

"Yes, I'm fine, Tosh." I replied. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Tosh replied, not looking or sounding very convinced. "What's wrong?"

"It's silly, really."

"Ianto, it doesn't matter, you can tell me. It's what friends are for."

I sighed again, sitting up properly, resting my elbows on the table. Tosh sat down at the table next to me, waiting patiently for me to start talking.

"Just...don't tell Jack." I said.

"Ok...I won't." Tosh agreed.

Taking a deep breath, I launched into my explanation.

* * *

Telling Tosh what was going on inside my head, though I do like my privacy, it really helped. Out of the team I was closer to her and Jack, so if I could tell Tosh I should be able to tell Jack. Right? The more I thought about it, the more I doubted it. But I had to tell him at some point, otherwise I'd end up hurting us both. Well...probably me more than Jack, because I was sure he just saw what we used to do as just a casual shag every now and then, and he would just bounce onto someone else. It was three in the afternoon now, and I was working on the next batch of coffee, this time adding in hazelnut and caramel. I mean, why not? It was fun experimenting. I used to do a lot of experimenting with coffee in college, university and at Torchwood One. I liked finding new combinations to try out, and sometimes spent a little bit of time at home trying them out. So that's why, today, I was trying out hazelnut and caramel. When I had the four mugs on the tray, I set about handing them all out. Tosh and Gwen were first on my way round, shortly followed by Owen.

"Ianto, how do you do it?" I heard Gwen ask, as I started up the stairs to Jack's office.

"That's a secret." I called over my shoulder, smiling slightly to myself.

"Of course it is, tea boy. Of course it is." I heard Owen mutter.

Though I had carried coffee up the stairs hundreds of thousands of times, I still stared at the mug intently, making sure I didn't end up spilling it everywhere, creating a mess and scorching myself with the hot liquid. It was a habit I had picked up from when I was five, after I saw my older brother Steffan spill way-too-hot hot chocolate over his hand. We had to take him to A and E to get it looked at. Since then, when carrying anything hot, I always watched it carefully when I walked anywhere, just in case. When I finally reached the top of the stairs and the door to Jack's office, I knocked on it gently. I heard a grunt as a response. Taking a breath, I walked in. I left the door open as I walked in, placing the mug on the desk in front of Jack. He didn't look up when I came in, just continued to glare at the paperwork in front of him. I started to walk back out again.

"Ianto." Jack said, quietly.

I paused, closing my eyes tightly before turning around, opening them to look at him.

"Yes, sir?" I asked, neutrally.

"We need to talk at some point." Jack told me, lifting his head up. "Now, if possible."

I knew what he was talking about. Worriedly I glanced out of the widows in Jack's office looking over the Hub, before turning my gaze back to Jack. He seemed to know what I was thinking. He nodded and looked back down at the paperwork in front of him, but only for a second. Jack returned his gaze to me, this time less...boss-like.

"Tonight when they others have all left, or tomorrow morning before everyone gets in?" Jack asked.

I sighed. I had no choice.

"Either is fine, sir." I replied, quietly, before leaving.

Well, it would be 'fun' explaining this.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	4. Explanation

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 4 XD So please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 4**

**Jack**

Ianto spent his whole time hidden in the kitchen he had gotten built a few months ago, avoiding running into anyone for the rest of the day. The only time he actually interacted with any of us was when he collected our mugs and made more coffee. That was the only time anyone had actually seen him for the rest of the day. To be honest, I was worried. He never used to act like this around me. _Never_. I needed answers. We needed to sort this out. Ianto just needed a little push, was all.

I attempted to get some paperwork done. Attempted being the key word in that sentence. I was too distracted to do anything. So, you could kind of guess that I ended up giving up after five minutes. Currently, I was thinking of what the hell I could do while I waited for the end of the day to come. While thinking, I was spinning in my chair, propelling myself round in a circle. Yes, I knew it was what kids did, but people were always telling me that I was a big kid. So, I continued to spin around and around, oblivious to anything going on around me. Until the rift alarm went off. I grabbed my coat, jogging out of my office and down the stairs.

"Tosh?" I called.

"Weevil. The Red Dragon Centre on Hemingway Road." Tosh replied.

"How many of them?"

"Just two."

"Let's go then."

Owen, Tosh and Gwen followed me towards the cog door. But Ianto was still nowhere to be seen. I sighed a little before continuing into the elevator, instead of going up the fire escape stairs. I don't know if the others noticed. If they did they said nothing. Just how I liked it. At least I had something to do now.

* * *

In the pouring rain, we drove to The Red Dragon Centre. I could see this turning very bad, very quickly. Luckily there was little traffic on the road. Normally it would take us six minutes to get there. But because of the bloody rain, it took us twelve. When we finally got to The Red Dragon Centre we saw one of the Weevils run past.

"Owen, Tosh, you two take that one." I said. "Gwen, you and me will find the other."

With that said, I jumped out of the SUV, slamming the door behind me. It took seconds before I was completely soaked through. Tosh and Owen ran in the direction that the Weevil that ran past went, while Gwen and I went on a hunt for the other. At least my wrist strap helped us out. Gwen and I jogged in the opposite direction to Owen and Tosh, being careful not to slip or trip over anything. As we continued to run, the rain came down harder and faster. Normally, I liked those two words...only when associated with sex. So this was not fun.

"Jack, any sign of it?" Gwen shouted over the rain.

"We're close. Should be round this cor...AH!" I started.

I was cut off by a heavy weight knocking me off of my feet and onto the floor. Looking up, I saw the Weevil running off, back towards the SUV. Groaning slightly, I dragged myself up to my feet, running after it with Gwen right behind me. This was going to be a long Weevil hunt.

* * *

An hour and a half later, the four of us were back at the Hub, cold and wet and tired. To make it easier, we all took the Weevils down to the cells. It was the easiest thing to do and minimized the risk of either Weevil breaking free. It was rather easy getting the Weevils into the cells, thank God. I don't think any of us could have coped if one or both of them had decided to play up.

"Who else wants to see if Ianto will make coffee?" Owen asked as we made our way back up to the main Hub.

"I'm all for that idea." Gwen said, quickly.

I kept quiet, shrugging off my coat, hanging it up as we past the coat hanger in the main part of the Hub. The heating had been turned up I noticed.

"Looks like no one has to ask." Tosh told us.

Looking up, mugs off coffee were on everyone's desk and Ianto was coming down from my office carrying the tray. He said nothing, but gave all of us a small smile before disappearing into the kitchen again.

"Ianto, you're a star!" Gwen called, picking up her mug.

Owen and Tosh did the same, the three of them sighing after their first mouthful of the coffee.

"As soon as all of you have finished it, you can go home." I told them. "No point in letting the three of you catch a cold."

"Cheers Jack." Owen grinned.

I strode up the stairs to my office, downing the coffee Ianto had left on my desk for me in one go. It wasn't too hot or cold, so it didn't burn my throat. As soon as the mug was empty, I placed it back on my desk before climbing down the ladder into the room below my office. Might as well take a shower while I was waiting for the Hub to empty, so I could talk to Ianto.

* * *

Ten minutes later, I emerged, not as cold as before and dry. I looked out over the Hub, through the windows in my office. Everyone had left, their mugs still sitting on their desks. Nodding once to myself, I opened the door to my office, making my way down the stairs and towards the kitchen where – hopefully – Ianto was. I ended up being right. I found Ianto sitting at the table in the kitchen, staring blankly at the brown surface. He was leaning forward, his arms crossed in front of them. He must have been deep in thought because he didn't realise I was there until I sat down next to him.

"They're gone, aren't they?" Ianto asked, quietly, looking down at the table.

"Yeah. Sent them home, so they didn't get ill." I replied.

"You want me to tell you now, don't you?"

"Please."

Ianto nodded. He didn't look up at me, just stared at the table. Sighing, he leant back in the chair dropping his hands onto his legs. I just sat there, waiting patiently. I knew Ianto liked his privacy and I knew you couldn't force him to tell you anything. You could ask him too, but you had to wait for him to be ready to tell you. It was one of the many things I liked about him. It might sound weird, or be a strange thing to like about someone...but it was true.

"The thing is," Ianto sighed. "It messes with you, knowing you should be dead. I should be dead. Tosh and Owen might be alright with knowing that...but it just...creeps me out really. I mean, I even _know_ how I died...I just don't know when, and I don't want to know when."

"And that's why you've been acting so odd." I said.

"That's the start of it."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. You told us what happened, as well as who we were with at the time."

Now I was seeing where this was going. I don't know how it came about, but Tosh and Owen ended up finding out about how they died and so did Ianto. They wanted to know who they were with at the time and that was when Ianto found out he was with me, and only me, at the time.

"You also told us why that's all changed; why we're alive now." Ianto continued. "You said that your Doctor had made it so it never happened, so that we never died. That just reminded me of when you left us. When you left us to go travelling with him. Which then made me think of...actually, never mind."

"No, come on." I coaxed. "Tell me, Ianto."

"No, this part is the even stupider than the rest of it."

"It's not stupid."

"Yes, it is."

Ianto stood up, making his way towards the kitchen door. But he wasn't getting away that easily. I jogged after him, running out of the kitchen, grabbing his wrist before he got too far into the main Hub. Ianto turned round to face me. This was the first time since this morning that Ianto had actually looked at me. The part of his eyes – around the irises – had started turning red. It was rare seeing Ianto cry, and I think he was trying desperately not to right now.

"Just tell me." I begged. "Just tell me."

"But..." Ianto whispered.

"_Please_, Ianto."

Ianto looked away, and I let go of his wrist. It was up to him now, whether he was going to tell me or not. I just hopped he _did_ tell me. Tiredly, I ran my hands over my face and through my hair, letting them drop back down to my side. The sound of my arms hitting my sides echoed through the silent Hub. Ianto sighed.

"It made me think that...the reason, or one of the reasons you left, was because...was because of me." Ianto said, quietly, looking up after he had finished.

"What?" I asked, confused. "Why would I leave because of... Oh. You mean because of what happened with Lisa."

Ianto didn't say anything, but I could tell that's what he meant. He thought that one reason I left was because of what happened with Lisa. He thought it was because of him that I left. I didn't want him thinking like that. Not now, not ever. But here he was, thinking exactly that. After explaining _everything _to me, he just seemed so...so deflated. During the long silence between us, Ianto looked away again. He stared down at the floor, so I couldn't even see the expression on his face. But I didn't have to. I stepped forward, until there was barely any space between us, and I wrapped my arms around him.

"It wasn't because of you. It was never because of you." I told him, quietly. "I _came back for you_. I'm sorry that I told you about what would have happened if it wasn't for The Doctor...I should have known it would have been too much. I'm _so_ sorry."

Ianto said nothing, but had seemed to relax a little. I just hopped this meant everything would go back to normally, now this was all out in the open.

"You don't have to be sorry, Jack." Ianto whispered.

I tightened my hold on him. Yeah...everything was definitely going back to normal.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	5. Date?

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 5 XD So please be nice XD ****Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one. Please review XD**

**Chapter 5**

**Ianto**

Thursday started off well. The sun shining, not a cloud in the sky, and I didn't have to worry about Jack finding out about anything that was running through my head. Now that he knew, I felt a lot better. Similar to how felt after telling Tosh. I smiled as I stepped out of my car, heading for the Tourist Office. As I walked I hummed to myself, just a wordless little tune that I had made up in my head.

As always, I was the first on – barring Jack – to arrive, nothing out of the normal there. But the fact that Jack wasn't up in his office. Sure, he was down in the main Hub yesterday...but yesterday he was trying to find out what was going on in my head. Today? Why was he down here today? I frowned slightly, Jack not realising yet that I had walked in, despite the _very _loud alarm that had gone off. I wondered if I should just stand there or walk over and startle him. Of course I picked the former, just waiting. And waiting. And waiting. I hadn't realised that I had started my stopwatch from the moment I saw Jack standing with his back to me, until I took it out of the right pocket of my jacket. After seeing that he had been standing like that for seven minutes and fifty two seconds so far, I decided it was better to make myself known. I cleared my throat, making Jack jump just slightly, and I clicked the button on top of my stop watch.

"Ianto?" Jack asked, still a little startled. "How long have you been there?"

"Eight minutes...two seconds, sir." I grinned.

"Really, you're still calling me 'sir'."

"Sorry. Habit."

Jack grinned, walking over from the Water Tower to stand in front of me. Even though he hadn't done anything, I could feel my face heating up slightly. Jack's grin grew noticeably.

"Coffee?" I asked, already making my way to the kitchen.

"I think you know the answer to that one." Jack laughed, following me.

I turned my coffee machine on and started preparing the coffee, taking two mugs down from one of the cabinets jutting out from the wall above me. Jack stood right beside me, facing the other way and leaning against the counter with his arms crossed over his chest, watching me. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, seeing him smirking. Sighing, I turned to him, not being able to fight the smile.

"What is it, Jack?" I asked, grinning at his reaction when he realised I actually said his name.

"What do you mean?" Jack replied, still smirking a little.

"You know what I mean. You're down here for a reason, and that reason wasn't coffee. So come on, out with it."

Jack stared at me, amazed.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I know everything." I replied, shrugging, smirking myself as I turned back to the coffee.

I heard Jack let out a little disbelieving, breathy laugh. I glanced at him before turning back to pouring the coffee into the two mugs I had grabbed out of the cupboard, seeing Jack shaking his head slightly.

"Well, I realised something last night." Jack informed me.

"Oh?" I asked, curious. "What was that?"

"A little while ago, we made some plans. And I believe those plans involved dinner and a movie."

I stopped what I was doing, placing the coffee pot down and turning to Jack, both hands on my hips.

"Are... Are you asking me out on a date...again?" I asked.

"Yeah. Guess I am." Jack replied, nodding. "What do you say? Tomorrow night, after everyone's left?"

My eyebrows rose slightly at the fact he put a time frame on it. I would have thought he'd leave it open, and we'd never get round to it...like all the other times. But not today. No, today he gave a date and, technically a time, for the...well, date. Jack caught my surprise and quickly realised why, but not seeming to care.

"Um... Alright." I replied, trying to force down an excited/nervous grin, passing Jack his coffee.

"Great!" Jack beamed.

* * *

For the rest of the day, whenever I caught a glimpse of Jack, I would smile widely and blush furiously. Why did he have such an impact on me? No other person had. Not even...Lisa. It was strange, yet I liked it. And I liked that Jack now knew what had worried me before, now that he knew. I tried hiding in the Archives for a short portion of the day, but that didn't turn out too well. That only resulted in me being bored out of my mind because I had nothing to do, and either Owen or Gwen – mainly Owen – coming to pester me for coffee. In the end I gave up and stayed in the main Hub, talking to Tosh about the translations she had been working on. It was actually quite fascinating and I enjoyed hearing about them. If that made me a geek or weird, then so be it. Tosh asked if I had told Jack yet...I told her I had and she made me tell her what happened, insisting that it was easier than bringing up the CCTV footage. So, making sure no one else could overhear, I sighed and launched into the story.

"So did anything happen before I got here?" Tosh asked when I had finished.

"No, nothing happened." I insisted, hoping she'd take the lie.

"Oh, well...ok then."

I smiled, chuckling a little. I stood up from where I was sitting on the edge of Tosh's desk, smoothing down my jacket and waist coat, straightening my tie too.

"More coffee?" I asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

"Please, Ianto." Tosh grinned.

I picked up her mug, going to collect Owen, Gwen and Jack's mugs too. If I made coffee and they got none, I wouldn't stop hearing about it for weeks. That I had learnt the hard way, and I definitely wouldn't be making that mistake again.

* * *

Later on, when I brought Jack his fourth round of coffee, I didn't get to leave his office so easily.

"Ianto, can you come help me with this?" he asked. "I'm stuck on what to put."

Thinking nothing of it, I walked round the desk to stand next to Jack's chair, both hands placed on the table so I could lean over and get a better look at what Jack had put so far. I was amazed really that he had actually started some paperwork, but the fact I was being asked to help was nothing new. Jack was _always_ asking for me to lend a hand. Though, stupidly, I didn't expect Jack to use it as an excuse to find some way to touch me. Rolling my eyes, I made to move away, only managing to stand up and take a couple of steps before Jack grabbed my wrist. He stood up and dragged me towards him in one small pull, making me stumble and fall against his chest. Before I knew it, Jack had lifted my head up and leant forward, pressing his lips roughly to mine, and hands on my waist. My arms had slid upwards to wrap around his neck, my right hand fisting his short brown hair gently. Jack's tongue ghosted across my lower lip, making my mouth open slightly as a small moan escaped. It was like I had no control over what I was doing anymore, but that was fine by me. Jack's grip on me tightened as his tongue dived into my mouth, not that I was at all surprised. I was surprised, however, when Jack's hands started to creep up my back – when had he un-tucked my shirt? My closed eyes – when did I close them? – going wide, my hand in his hair gripping slightly tighter. His tongue brushed against mine as we continued, but all too soon we pulled away. Breathing heavily, Jack rested his forehead against mine. I felt the colour rise to my face. I did drop my hands from his neck and hair, only to remove his hands from under my shirt, going redder if that was possible. Jack gave me a confused look, but he only received a sheepish smile back from me. It only took him a few more moments to realise why I had did that – the reason being I was still new to all this and it still scared me sometimes.

"You're cute when you blush, you know that?" Jack asked, smirking again.

"Oh, shut it." I mumbled, smiling slightly, as I took a step back, fixing my suit.

"But it's true. I wonder how many times I can make it happen tomorrow."

"Now that's just cruel... And could be classed as sexual harassment."

"Not harassment if you want it."

I shook my head as I continued out of the office. I wondered if he would ever grow up...but secretly, I wish he never did.

* * *

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	6. First Date

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 6 XD So please be nice XD ****Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD I own nothing and no one. Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 6**

**Jack**

June 20th, Friday. Keeping to the plans, I had made reservations at the French restaurant by the memorial and tickets to the movie had been purchased. It had been a while since I had actually _dated _anyone, but I was up for the challenge. Sure it felt a little strange doing this...especially since I knew what would have happened if not for The Doctor. I curled my hands into fists at my sides as I thought of holding Ianto's lifeless body in that dreaded room over in London. Though it was all over and that wouldn't be happening any time soon, it still hurt to think about it. Still caused a painful ache in my chest when it popped into my mind. I had to repeatedly tell myself that Ianto was fine, that he was alive and well. But that didn't stop it from hurting.

This is how Ianto found me in my office: staring off into space and thinking all of this. He placed the coffee mug on my desk – not that I noticed –, before walking round until he was next to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder that brought me out of my thoughts. The Welshman was watching me, concerned and confused. He looked cute with the small crease between his eyebrows.

"Good morning." I smiled.

"Are you ok, Jack?" Ianto asked, ignoring my greeting. "You seemed pretty...out of it."

"Perfectly fine, don't worry about me."

Ianto raised an eyebrow as he continued to stare at me. It was kind of funny really. I expected the eye roll not the lifting of an eyebrow...but I could live with it. If Ianto could hear my thoughts then yes I would definitely be getting an eye roll right about now, but secretly he would love every second of it. I can tell. I can _always_ tell. A small amount of pressure on my shoulder brought me back to the present. It turned out to be Ianto poking me, the frown on his face deepening.

"You did it again." Ianto accused.

"Sorry, can't help it." I grinned.

"I don't think I want to know."

"Well then, that's up to you."

My grin grew, which caused a small amount of colour to cover Ianto's face. It was fun making him blush, and nice to know I could make it happen so easily. The added colour to the Welshman's face made him look younger than he actually was – which was _only _twenty-five years old! Twenty-five years old and the youngest member of Torchwood 3...possibly the youngest member of any Torchwood facility, considering his prior commitments to Torchwood 1. It amazed me how, even though he was the youngest, Ianto was the most mature. I often wondered why that was. Why he didn't act like a young adult normally did. Sure, I'm not saying that he should act like Owen or me, but surely he should act a little recklessly, rather than act like he was in his late thirties – not that he looked it...saying that, he didn't even look twenty-five!

"Jack!" Ianto sighed, close to a whine, clicking his fingers in front of my face a few times.

I snapped my head around to face him, seeing the slightly annoyed yet amused expression on his face, and the small hint of fondness in his beautiful blue eyes.

"You did it, _again_." Ianto told me. "Are you sure you're alright?"

I smiled.

"Perfectly fine, Ianto." I chuckled. "Just thinking."

"Well that's dangerous." Ianto replied, without missing a beat. "You sure you won't hurt yourself?"

"Rude."

"If I am, then it's definitely your fault. My parents raised me better. Especially when it came to respecting my _elders_."

I saw the slight sparkle in Ianto's eyes as he continued to mock me. It was very endearing. He never acted like this. Well, sometimes, rarely, but never like this.

"Watch it, Jones; you seem to be forgetting that you're stuck with me all night." I smirked.

"Oh, I'm not forgetting, Jack." Ianto replied, calmly. "Now I'm going to get on with my work. _Before _you start staring off into space and _thinking_ again."

With a small – almost shy – smile, Ianto turned around slowly and walked out of my office. I almost missed the tips of his ears burning red. _Almost_.

* * *

Throughout the day, I stared out of the windows in my office looking over the Hub. At times I would catch glimpses of Ianto, since today he decided _not _to hide out in the Archives. No, at the moment he was assisting Tosh with...something. Could have been something she was monitoring, or going through CCTV footage. That or they were pretending to look busy while they just talked. Though, Tosh always seemed to be working...same as Ianto. I didn't care though. I liked I could watch my favourite Welsh citizen.

I didn't realise that I was staring at Ianto as I let my mind trail off. Only when Gwen barged in unannounced – as always – that I finally snapped out of it and found Ianto looking back at me. I didn't know what to do, so flashed him a small grin. It earned me a small, coy smile and the reddening of one Ianto Jones. I laughed silently, before turning to Gwen, who was standing in front of my desk, waiting patiently for me to acknowledge her. It wasn't really anything important, though most things that Gwen or even Owen came to talk to me about weren't important. Most of the time it was just because they were bored of doing paperwork or whatever it was they were doing at the time. As Gwen talked, my gaze ended up drifting out over the Hub again and I quickly found Ianto. He was sitting in a chair, spinning round slowly, so he didn't get dizzy. I couldn't help the small smile that wriggled its way onto my face.

* * *

It was nearing the end of the day and everyone was about ready to go home. I was trying my best to get rid of them, without trying to make it too obvious. It was annoying, while a certain Welshman found it highly entertaining. Ianto watched, not bothering to hide his amusement as he leant against the kitchen door frame, as I desperately tried to usher Owen, Tosh and Gwen out of the Hub.

"Oh, Jack we'll leave in a minute." Gwen said. "What's gotten into you?"

"Nothing, nothing." I replied, all too quickly. "Just think you all should go home. Rest. Or whatever it is you'll do when you get out of here."

The girls and Owen glanced at each other, none of them very convinced.

"Are you sure you're alright, Jack?" Tosh asked.

"I'm fine." I snapped, impatient and slightly annoyed.

Ianto laughed, making the four of us turned to him, curious. His whole face had lit up, nothing like the professional exterior he put up when working or dealing with people such as witnesses or bystanders. Gwen and Tosh looked to each other, to Ianto, to me and then back to each other, both colouring slightly.

"Oh...um...right." Tosh mumbled. "Bye."

"Goodnight." Gwen added.

"See ya." Owen said.

I waited until the cog door shut to move over to Ianto. Slowly he stopped laughing, but was still ginning like a mad man. I preferred him like this, with no shield. It was as if I was seeing the _real _Ianto. Like the one I knew before was just a neutralised copy.

"That was funny." he sighed, happily.

"I gathered that." I chuckled. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be. Just...give me second."

I nodded, as Ianto walked away. Tonight was going to be great.

* * *

Ianto appeared five minutes later. I noticed immediately that he changed his suit and polished shoes, for: skinny black jeans; a slightly-tight red t-shirt; a black jacket and old, worn trainers. I knew the red would have been deliberate, but the tightness...no, Ianto would never do wear anything tight fitting. Though he should, he definitely should. I know I stared for longer than I should have when Ianto started to shift in place, biting his lip, his bag hanging off of one shoulder. I blinked a couple of times, trying to clear my head.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

Ianto nodded, slowly. I would have thought he was hesitant, but I knew him better than that. Besides, if he was hesitant, then he wouldn't have agreed to this..._again_. Flashing him a grin, I started to make my way towards the invisible lift. I preferred using that entrance/exit. More fun. Ianto just rolled his eyes, knowing exactly that. Yet he still humoured me, saying nothing and just climbing on next to me. After a couple of seconds the slab started to rise, lifting us towards civilization, the slab above us moving away. Myfanwy flew passed as we rose steadily, squawking as she went.

"So, what's the actual plan?" Ianto asked, after a few moments of silence.

"Movie and dinner." I replied, suppressing a smirk.

I knew Ianto was someone who liked to know the details of what was going on all the time...but he wasn't getting that tonight. Nope, he was getting told nothing, and just had to wait and see. So, I just stood there, looking up towards the gap. Sure Ianto tried to get out of me, of course he would...but he wasn't winning.

* * *

The movie we ended up seeing – The Happening, which was something Ianto wanted to see anyway – finished at 8:34pm. Luckily, the reservations I made at the restaurant were for 8:45pm. Plenty of time to dive over there. Quite a few people in the theatre had screamed at parts of the horror film, cowering away from the screen. Ianto, on the other hand, just seemed to love watching it, even if it did startle him at points. He made no comment or made to move when I wrapped an arm around him, so that was an added bonus for me. So far the night was going great.

So yeah, at 8:45pm, we were seated at a table in the French restaurant by the memorial. We were seated at a table by the window, just like we were when one of Ianto's sister's neighbours/friends spotted us – before all the interfering from The Doctor, though I assumed Rhiannon still remembered me, just not that Ianto had died or that her children were in danger at any point. Ianto kept looking around the restaurant and glancing outside every few seconds, making sure no one was watching us or that no one he or his sister knew had spotted him.

"Ianto, relax. It's fine." I smiled.

Ianto snapped his head back round to me, after looking out the window for, what felt like, the thousandth time that night. His face reddened when he looked me in the eyes, looking very sheepish.

"To everybody, besides us, we _look _like two friends having dinner." I added. "Just...relax a bit, ok."

"Sorry." Ianto chuckled nervously.

"Don't be. Just calm down and relax."

Ianto nodded, noticeably taking a deep breath.

* * *

By the end of the night, Ianto had loosened up, not checking to see if anybody was watching us. He just relaxed and enjoyed himself, joking around with me every now and then as we just talked. It was unsaid, but we both knew to stay away from the topic of work. Not just because of people around us, but because we had enough of that already. Though Ianto did want to know about the places and things I had seen, wanted to know about all the different species of aliens I had encountered so far over my many, many years.

I parked in front of Ianto's apartment building, completely thinking he was going to say 'thank you', get out of the SUV and walk in. I did not expect for Ianto to turn around and ask if I wanted a coffee or a scotch. And how could I turn down such an offer from the person sat in front of me? So there we were, standing in the elevator on our way to the top floor of Ianto's apartment building.

"I'm the only one up here." Ianto told me when the elevator stopped and we walked out. "Everyone else take the apartments on the other levels."

"Why did you take this one?" Jack asked, as we walked towards his front door.

"Just seemed appropriate really. Means I don't have to worry about nosy neighbours Sure, I know people within the building. They're friendly. But I prefer being the only one up here."

I nodded. It was fair enough and I could see his point. Ianto took his key out of his bag – which he had left in the SUV throughout the date – unlocking to door. He gestured for me to walk in first, flicking a switch as he walked in behind me and closed the door. He placed his back on the table to the left of the door, hanging his jacket up on a coat rack, similar to the ones at the Hub. I made to place my own grey coat on there, but Ianto took it from me before I even moved.

"Which would you like, coffee or scotch?" Ianto asked, turning towards me. "Or both?"

"Coffee, please." I laughed.

Ianto made his way to the kitchen, calling over his shoulder for me to make myself at home. Instead of sitting down, I followed Ianto in to the kitchen. It was a move I was never going to regret. And with saying that, I think you know what happened next.

* * *

_**Sorry for the wait XD**_

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	7. Back To The Way It Was Before

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 7 XD So please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD Please, please review XD**

**I own nothing and no one apart from the following: Steffan. **

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, MY MEMORY WIPED ITSELF AND I LOST EVERYTHING D':**

**Chapter 7**

**Ianto**

Saturday morning, I woke up next to an unexpected heat. Well, not unexpected per se, but...I didn't really know how to describe it. It took me a moment to realise that an arm was wrapped tightly around me and my back was pressed against something. No, not some_thing_. Some_one_. I smiled. Reluctantly, I slipped out of my bed, going about my morning routine and putting clothes on, before going to make some coffee. Surprisingly, the sun was actually shining, not a cloud in sight. Not to mention, it was actually _hot _outside! It really felt like summer today. I started humming a wordless tune, something I did when I was at home and in a good mood. Not that anyone knew that of course. I looked up at the clock hanging in the kitchen on my apartment. 10:30. Huh...I never slept in this late, especially when I had work. Not even when I was a kid. Always up with the sun, my mam used to say. It was true. As soon as the sun would rise, I'd be awake and ready to start my day. That put them through hell when I was a baby... Rhiannon and our older brother Steffan loathed me for it. I smiled as I recalled the memories, leaning with my elbows on the counter as I waited for the coffee to finish. I closed my eyes and breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of the coffee mixed with...something else. I recognised it. But mixed with the coffee...it was harder to place. Until the scent was all around me. Slowly I opened my eyes, standing up properly.

"You wake up early." Jack whined, wrapping his arms around my waist and placing his chin on my shoulder.

"First of all, you can't change habit, Jack." I grinned. "Second of all, this is not early, we're late. Besides, if I didn't wake up early, who would make the coffee?"

"The Coffee Fairy?"

"I _am _the Coffee Fairy."

Jack was silent for a moment before letting out a soft chuckle, pressing his lips into the junction of my neck and shoulder. I leant back into him slightly, the smile on my face widening a little. My coffee machine went off, indicating that it was ready. Sighing silently, I unwrapped Jack's arms from around me, stretching to open one of the few cabinets jutting out from the wall and taking out two mugs. As soon as my feet were flat on the ground again, Jack slipped his arms back round my waist instantly. I rolled my eyes, but didn't move away from him. Why would I? Would you, if you were me? I poured the coffee into the two mugs, handing one to Jack, after I placed the coffee jug down. Jack took it with one hand, leaving the other one around me. I picked up my own mug, before turning around to face him. Jack pressed his lips to mine. His arm tightened around my waist and dragging me closer, as my free hand tangled into his hair, pulling him closer. His tongue brushed against my lower lip, and without thinking for a change, my mouth opened. Jack slipped his tongue into my mouth, brushing it against mine gently. We pulled back slightly, after a few more moments, breathing heavily. He rested his forehead against mine.

"Morning Jones, Ianto Jones." Jack grinned.

"Really, Jack?" I sighed good-naturedly, rolling my eyes.

"Yes really. Can you promise me something, Ianto?"

"Depends what it is."

Jack was quite for a moment. He placed the mug I had passed him on the counter behind me. He moved his head back slightly and looked me right in the eyes. He looked just a serious now as he did Wednesday evening.

"Never stop calling me Jack." he said.

I watched the immortal in front of me for a second before nodding.

"Now that, I can promise to." I told him.

His grin was back full force.

* * *

When we entered the Hub, only to be greeted by a very grumpy looking team. They turned towards to cog door, most likely ready to start screaming the place down, but froze when they saw Jack and me together. Rolling my eyes slightly, I headed towards the kitchen to start the coffee, _before _my throat was ripped out by an irate medic.

I had been in the kitchen for all of two minutes when Tosh walked in, eyes blown wide.

"So, nothing happened Thursday morning." she said. "You lied to me, Ianto Jones."

I ducked my head, face warming considerably.

"I'm sorry, Tosh." I replied to my friend, glancing up at her.

"To make it up to me, you're telling me what happened." Tosh told me. "Everything."

"And to me." Gwen piped up, walking into the kitchen. "To make up for no coffee."

"You can _start _making it up to me by making the damn coffee." Owen grumbled, walking in behind Gwen.

I sighed, shaking my head slightly, but unable to hide the small smile on my face. None of them moved until their mugs were handed over to them. They all took a massive gulp of the hot liquid, sighing after they swallowed. Owen left then, either to go back to his desk or to the med bay. The girls on the other hand decided to take a seat at the table. Guess they wanted me to spill my guts now.

"I'll be right back." I told them, gesturing to Jack's mug.

They nodded, leaning back in their chairs, cradling their mugs close to them. Chuckling quietly, I made my way to Jack's office.

* * *

The girls made me tell them everything. From the moment I explained to Jack what was going on inside my head up until this morning. Though I refused to tell them the details of what had happened last night, after we got back to my apartment.

"So, have I made it up to you yet?" I asked, hopefully.

"Yes, Ianto." Gwen laughed. "You've made it up to us."

"Good. Now, while I would love to keep talking, we have work to do."

I walked out of the kitchen, and headed towards the Archives. Jack had handed over a new piece of alien technology that he had been looking over. After determining that it was safe, he gave it to me while I took him his coffee that morning, so I could put it away properly. I placed the object on the desk, pulling out a book from one of the draws. I catalogued it as an 'Unknown Item', since we didn't have a name for it yet. I marked on the date and gave a description as to what it looked like, signing it, I then found an empty container, placing the item inside it, before writing the container number in the book and placing it back in its draw. It was nice having things back to the way it was before.

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT, MY MEMORY WIPED ITSELF AND I LOST EVERYTHING D':**

_**Please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	8. A Visitor

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 8 XD So please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 8**

**Jack**

A month after our first date – July 20th 2008 – Ianto and I were still together. I had surprised him the first time I labelled what we were and called him my boyfriend. I will happily admit that the face he made was adorable. Everything was going great. I had Ianto, I had my team, and so far nothing had tried to kill us or anyone in Cardiff...yet. With each day that passed, my love for the Welshman grew. I had never felt like this towards another person. _Ever_. Not even my late wife. But this was Ianto. This was the man that saved me from a Weevil, stalked me to get a job, wasn't afraid to battle my opinions – now anyway. This was _my _Ianto.

I woke up on that July Sunday morning, lying in a warm, soft bed with an even warmer body pressed against my chest. I opened my eyes to see Ianto, still sleeping, curled against me. Eyes closed, face relaxed. Peaceful. The arm I had around him tightened slightly, and I grinned when Ianto moved closer subconsciously, still sleeping. I pressed my lips to his temple, praising myself for giving the team the day off. Glancing at the clock over Ianto's shoulder, I saw that it was half past nine. Normally, Ianto would be up already. But I was glad he wasn't I enjoyed seeing him so relaxed, so at peace, not having to worry about anything. I liked to enjoy the moments when Ianto didn't have his guard up, when he didn't worry so much. It's one of the reasons why I liked waking up early.

* * *

Ianto woke up, an hour and a half after I did. When his eyes refocused, he smiled s little. Just a small, lazy smile that was just so...so...just so _Ianto_. I pulled him impossibly closer, kissing him gently. I was still getting used to the whole relationship thing again, but it seemed so much easier with Ianto.

"Bore." he yawned, smiling.

I chuckled, quietly. Ianto sometimes slipped into Welsh when he first woke up. I would also admit that was adorable.

"Morning to you too." I grinned.

Ianto closed his eyes again, burying his head into my shoulder – the one pressed against the pillow/mattress.

"You're not normally like this of a morning." I said, while simultaneously holding him tighter.

"Sleepy. Shhh." Ianto mumbled.

"I can see that. It's not like you to still want to sleep at eleven in the morning."

"Sleepy. Shhh."

"Is that all you can say, Ianto?"

"Shhh or leave."

I could feel the smirk on my shoulder. I shook my head slightly, laughing quietly as I pressed my lips to his temple again. I had to agree, more sleep sounded pretty good right about now.

* * *

We actually got out of bed and got dressed around two that afternoon. It was just a nice lazy day. I still found it strange that Ianto didn't mind that I seemed to stay at his apartment nearly every night of the week, but it was a nice kind of strange. We literally just lounged on the couch watching mindless weekend TV. It was nice and quiet. Until there was an insistent knocking on the door. Sighing, Ianto dragged himself to his feet, going to see who it was.

"Um, hi. Can I help you?" Ianto's voice drifted through the apartment.

"Ah! Ianto Jones, so good to see you again!" a familiar yet not-so-familiar voice replied.

"Uh, do I know you?"

"Know me?! Of course you know me! Why wouldn't you... Oh right, different face! Sorry, forget that some people don't recognise me."

And then it clicked. I jumped up from the couch and walked to the door. Stepping up behind Ianto, I saw the new face. Apparently he wore a brown jacket, a white shirt with red strips, red suit braces, black trousers, black polished shoes and...a _bow tie_?

"Doctor?" I asked, surprised.

Ianto moved to the side slightly, so I stepped up beside him, subconsciously wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Jack!" The Doctor beamed. "Long time, no see my friend!"

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" I asked, smiling slightly.

"Ah, now you see. I need a bit of help. The TARDIS seems to have...ah...broken down."

Ianto, who had recovered from the initial shock – now knowing that the man in front of him was the man we once helped save the planet – flipped back to his usual self.

"Shall I get my tool box?" Ianto asked.

"A tool box?" The Doctor asked, amazed. "You have a whole box for tools? Amazing."

"I'll get my tool box."

Ianto rolled his eyes as he walked away. After we helped The Doctor save the planet, Ianto had warmed up to him slightly. Even after my slip up with how Ianto died and the thing with The Doctor, Ianto still didn't – was dislike him the word? – as much. In fact, after the learning The Doctor had something to do with himself, Owen and Tosh being alive, Ianto seemed to like him a bit more. I couldn't help but stare at the new face of The Doctor while we waited for Ianto to get back. It was so strange seeing him with a new face every now and then, and took a bit of getting used to.

* * *

In the TARDIS, Ianto and I were introduced to Amy and Rory, The Doctor's current companions. Ianto was down below with The Doctor, trying to figure out why the old girl wasn't working, while Amy, Rory and I leant over the bar and watched. The red head and brunette just made comments to each other about random little things, while I opted to just stay quiet and watch the Welshman. It was weird seeing Ianto like this...but I liked it. It was a good weird.

Suddenly, there was a whirring noise as The Doctor jumped up from where he was crouched.

"Ianto Jones you are brilliant!" The Doctor laughed, as he ran back up to the console.

"So I've been told." Ianto dead-panned, following at a more leisurely pace.

He placed his tool box on a couch that I had never seen in the TARDIS before, before walking over to where I was leaning. I was just about to ask whether he wanted to leave when the TARDIS lurched, whirring noises appearing again.

"Doctor!" I yelled.

"What's happening?!" Ianto asked panicked, clinging onto the bar for dear life.

"Ah, another slight problem. We seem to be travelling. And I can't stop her." The Doctor replied.

I saw Ianto immediately pale, knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the bar.

"But don't worry. Just one adventure and I'll have you home by dinner!" The Doctor beamed, grinning madly.

Of course he would be happy.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


	9. More Than Just One Adventure

**Authors Note: Hey! Chapter 9 XD So please be nice XD Please tell me what you think, I would love to know XD Thank you SO much to those who have reviewed so far and also to those following this or have favourited this XD You guys are amazing XD Please, please review XD**

**Chapter 9**

**Ianto**

This wasn't happening. This _couldn't _be happening. Could it? Surely, this was just a dream. Right? No, it couldn't be, the pain in my hands from where I was gripping the bar too tight was _way too real_! The way Jack tried to pry my hands of the rail with one hand while the other was placed at my waist felt _way too real_! In short, I was panicking. This wasn't a good thing. Ianto Jones did not panic. No, I remained calm and collected. Well, until now, anyway.

"Ianto, come on, everything is fine." Jack tried.

I gave him a disbelieving look, as he cringed slightly. At least he realised it wasn't the best thing to say at this moment in time.

"Ianto please let go of the rail." Jack pleaded. "You'll hurt yourself."

I shook my head vigorously, not trusting my voice to explain my discomfort with this situation. Jack sighed, moving closer. He wrapped his arms around me, not trying to pull me away from the bar.

"It would hurt a lot less if you let go of the rail." Jack whispered. "I won't let anything happen to you."

I knew he was telling the truth. Jack had proved this on _many _occasions. So many, that I had lost count. I loosened and retightened my grip on the bar in front of me, as I debated letting go. Squeezing my eyes shut, I let go of the bar, throwing my arms around Jack's neck and gripping my elbows, my head buried in the junction where his neck met shoulder. Jack had told us – the team – about his times with The Doctor. He had told us about when he left...what had happened. When he told us...I was terrified. I wasn't even _there_! I didn't want that to happen. And I definitely didn't want to leave the team for months! Jack ran a hand up and down my back as we stood there, whispering in my ear...not that I heard anything over the erratic beating of my heart.

* * *

Slowly, I calmed down. Jack had led me over the oddly placed sofa in the TARDIS, setting my tool box on the ground. The Doctor and his friends – the Ponds – stayed near the consol, discussing...something or other. I really just wanted to go home.

"Jack." I whispered.

"Yeah, Yan?" Jack asked in a hushed voice.

"What are we going to do about the team?"

"Well, funny thing is, this time I actually have my cell phone. I texted the three of them a couple of minutes ago, telling them what had happened and that I'd keep them updated."

I nodded, closing my eyes briefly.

"What do you think we should do?" I asked, slowly.

There was a pause as Jack thought about it for a second. I looked up at him, only to find him turning to face me at the same time. He pressed his lips to my forehead, gently.

"One adventure couldn't hurt, could it?" Jack asked. "Besides, we can always get him to drop us back a few hours after we left, so we could stay on here as long as we want and no one would know."

"We would know." I replied.

"Really, Yan? Really?"

"I'm just saying."

Jack shook his head chuckling slightly.

"You've never called me 'Yan' before." I mused.

"It works, I think." Jack shrugged.

"I like it."

"So do I."

Conversations like these always made me feel better.

* * *

We ended up landing on a completely harmless planet. What are the odds? I didn't know the name of it, nor did I ask. I was too busy looking around, Jack pulling me in different directions when he saw something he found interesting. He was talking non-stop about a few things, explaining so much to me. I swore he was going to explode from how much he seemed to want t get out, but couldn't make his words come out fast enough. It was nice seeing Jack like this, completely in his element. Getting excited over a simple rock or shell that he would notice as he dragged me along. The Doctor seemed to be following behind us with his companions, smiling fondly at everything he walked past, answering the questions Amy and Rory had. From what I could gather, there was some sort of fare taking place at the moment. Lots of stools littered the – what I assume were – roads, many aliens walking around and discussing things in their native tongue. It was all rather fascinating, to be honest.

It got a little more interesting when running was involved. Which, apparently, was a highly common occurrence when around The Doctor. I just laughed and mentioned how it was already a part of everyday life. I continued to just walk along as the other four ran, only to be dragged along at a run a few seconds later by a flustered Jack. I allowed Jack to pull me along, away from the snarling aliens behind us. I had no objecting to running _away _from them. None what-so-ever. I didn't care what they where or what they wanted, I just didn't want to be on the receiving end of anything or...whatever. Jack, even though I could tell he was slightly scared, worried and panicky, was grinning away madly as we caught up with The Doctor and the Ponds. We were all pulled into the TARDIS when the aliens finally caught up with us the box already disappearing from the planet.

"What were they?" I asked, breathlessly.

"You don't want to know." Jack muttered. "Not the kind you want to get mixed up with."

I nodded, slowly, collapsing back onto the sofa in the TARDIS. Jack sat next to me, dragging me closer, wrapping his arms around me again. The TARDIS whirred into life again – this time I gripped Jack from the beginning, not the bar. I had a feeling this was going to be more than just on adventure.

* * *

_**Please, please review XD**_

_**Thanks XD**_


End file.
